


Private photographer

by SeiyaRei



Series: Corpse/Sykkuno/Toast polyamory smut <3 - Coastkkuno [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coastkkuno, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Toastkkuno, coaster, corpsekkuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiyaRei/pseuds/SeiyaRei
Summary: Sykkuno started to kiss him back almost immediately, his hands at Corpse's waist, eyes closed. Corpse relaxed a little bit, deciding he didn't read his behaviour wrong, and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. With his left hand he reached blindly behind Sykkuno, hoping Toast would understand. It didn't take more than a few seconds and he fell second man pressed at Sykkuno's back, his hands wandering all over both of their bodies.___"I need a photographer.""Wait, Sykkuno is a good friend, surely he would do this.""Yeah, oh Corpse, you wanna come too?"---So everyone remembers this conversation about Toast's ass and taking pictures of it from stream few days ago. "Naturally" the first thing that comes to my mind after hearing this was to write threesome about what happened after that stream.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Jeremy Wang, Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno/Jeremy Wang, Sykkuno/Jeremy Wang
Series: Corpse/Sykkuno/Toast polyamory smut <3 - Coastkkuno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088231
Comments: 17
Kudos: 371
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Private photographer

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I am sorry, but I am really not. 
> 
> Thank you so much @mollyroll for beta!!! You are the best <3 If there are any mistakes left it is because I was lazy to correct it.
> 
> \- I don't think this ship is "real". If any of the mentioned youtubers say that they do not like this I will delete this work.  
> \- Dont push this ship into their throats, respect boundaries.  
> \- Enjoy the story, I hope you will like it :)

That was a wild stream, as always. This time, besides having a lot of fun, they also raised a considerable amount of money for charity. Corpse felt a bit more positive about his career choices and also proud of everyone who participated. He left his computer after a few minutes on twitter to eat something, he was starving! He couldn't eat before the stream because of his voice, so now he ordered vegan pizza from his favourite restaurant and went to shower before it arrived.

  
  
He put some relaxing music on and just stood in the shower with his thoughts, processing the stream and everything that had happened. Sykkuno had really said that if he had 17 million dollars he would donate them just so Corpse wouldn’t have to reveal his face... He was sweet. More and more people started noticing it, so he couldn’t steal Sykkuno for himself that easily anymore. He was not mad about it, he understood why he was always in the middle of the simp circle, so he couldn't focus only on Corpse. Maybe just a little jealous, maybe. But he won't tell anybody.

  
  
His mobile buzzed with new text notifications. Huh, who was texting him now? Everyone always used twitter or discord to talk to him. Only a few people knew he still prefered texting. He decided to end his shower early because he was really curious. Corpse began to dry his hair with a towel in one hand,unlocking his phone with the other. He only managed to raise his eyebrow at Sykkuno’s name before he opened the message and dropped his phone in surprise. No... he hadn’t seen what he thought he saw, didn't he? He rushed to pick his phone again, towel forgotten on his shoulder... he was more focused on other things. Specifically on two buttcheeks in the middle of the picture, Toast‘s spine bent, looking over his shoulder, smirking at the camera. He swallowed hard, fingers immediately zooming on his screen to get a better look at Toast’s butt. Somewhere in his mind floated a single thought... he probably shouldn't stare like _that..._ but he honestly didn't care. They both sent it for him to look at, so why wouldn't he look? He just didn't expect they both really meant what they said on stream. He would have expected that from Toast, he had done worse things in the past... but Sykkuno joining? That was real character development right there, Rae would be proud. Not he was ever planning to tell her.

  
  
He licked his lips and began to text before he changed his mind. They had asked for it, anyways.

  
  
_Corpse: What about taking a pic of my ass? You promised_

  
  
Technically Sykkuno only promised Toast his butt pic taking services, but he _had_ invited Corpse along... Flirting again, in front of so many people. Corpse liked that.

  
  
_Sykkuno: But you’re not here :(_

Was that an offer? Corpse could take his own picture by himself, he was standing in front of the mirror naked.But it would be more interesting if he just dressed himself and let Sykkuno take the picture. Hm, that's a hard one.

  
  
_Corpse: I could_

  
  
Sykkuno didn't answer right away so he decided to dry his hair in the meantime. Then after maybe three minutes his phone buzzed again, this time with a discord message from Toast. It was an address.  
  
\---  
  
It took him maybe an hour to dress properly, put eyeliner on and don't stab himself in the eye and drive to their place. OTV house was surprisingly closer than he expected, but he didn't complain. He’d never been there, but he had already met the roommates .They had had a small meeting for halloween so he wasn't afraid of showing up at their house. He just hoped Toast would have a good excuse for him being there in the middle of the night, because he had no idea what to say. He couldn’t just say Sykkuno had sent him a picture of Toast’s ass and he got horny. He wasn't even sure if he could say that to Toast himself.

But now there weren't too many opportunities to back away, and he actually didn't want to. He was interested in how this situation would develop. He texted Sykkuno as soon as he arrived and locked his car. Someone was already waiting for him, but to his surprise it was Lily and she didn't look very happy about it. He didn't tell her, he couldn't do that. Well it was Toast, so he cannot be sure…  
  


“Hey Corpse. Toast is waiting and ordered me to open the door for you.” Lily really looked like a devil when she was not in the mood. “Tell him I hate him, please.” He barely managed to say hi before she disappeared into the kitchen. At least Toast only expanded his dictatorship, nothing more. 

Corpse took off his shoes and slowly began to walk upstairs. Toast's floor was locked so he continued to Sykkuno's. The door was locked, but he could see light coming from the room, so he knocked. There were some whispers and then finally Sykkuno opened the door for him, slightly pink in his face, dressed only in sweatpants and tshirt. Corpse wondered if Toast was going to be dressed least in something, at least.

  
  
“Uh, hey Corpse, you really came!” Sykkuno looked down for a second and moved so Corpse could enter the hall. Corpse lightly touched Sykkuno’s waist on purpose, just to see his reaction. As expected, he blushed, but didn’t pull away. 

“Yeah... I said I was considering it.” Corpse took off his black leather jacket, leaving it on a nearby chair. Sykkuno was staring at his arms the whole time. “You two made me realize how much I wanted this.” He grabbed Sykkunos chin and gently lifted his head so he could look into his hazel eyes. Sykkuno’s mouth opened a little, uncertain eyes looking at Corpse's lips. He was so adorable.

  
  
“Are we talking about pictures or something else…” He was so cute when he was blushing that hard, still bravely looking directly at Corpse's face to see his reaction. Corpse bit his lower lip to keep from making some unexpected sound.

  
  
“Something else?” He said as he gently brushed his thumb over Sykkuno’s cheek and moved one more step closer to him. He could feel how Sykkuno inhaled quickly and leaned closer to him. Corpse glanced over Sykkuno’s shoulder where suddenly Toast appeared, leaning against the bedroom door, watching them rather interested. Their gazes met and Toast just nodded with a subtle smile on his lips. Corpse took that as an approval for what he was already going to do anyway. He looked back at Sykkuno, who was now looking afraid. He didn't want to make him wait even more. He took the first step, even though he was still a little nervous about it, and placed his lips on Sykkuno's.

  
  
Sykkuno started to kiss him back almost immediately, his hands at Corpse's waist, eyes closed. Corpse relaxed a little bit, deciding he didn't read his behaviour wrong, and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. With his left hand he reached blindly behind Sykkuno, hoping Toast would understand. It didn't take more than a few seconds and he fell second man pressed at Sykkuno's back, his hands wandering all over both of their bodies. He broke the kiss just to see Toast immediately pulling at Sykkuno's shoulder, getting him to turn his head towards the other. Toast’s free hand moved to cup Sykkuno's cheek and he softly pressed their lips together. Sykkuno's neck was now exposed to Corpse, who seized the opportunity and began to place first light kisses here, then more passionately, biting the soft skin right under his jawline. 

Sykkuno wasn't lagging behind at all, his palms were already pulling at Corpse's shirt, exploring his warm bare skin. Sykkuno moaned shamelessly, pressing their bodies closer.

  
  
“Let’s move to the bed... it’s more comfortable” Toast whispered between kisses which got way more intense than before, tongues included. Corpse muttered, finishing a hickey at Sykkuno’s exposed neck and, since Sykkuno refused to let him go, he picked him up and carried him to bed. Toast opened the door for them, and Corpse grabbed his hand so they all fell in bed together. He sat on a lying Sykkuno, bending over him to kiss him again, while he felt a strong grip at his butt and then Toast lips kissing back of his neck.

  
  
“You promised to show me your ass, remember?” Toast said impatiently as he began to unbuckle Corpse’s belt. He only growled and let Toast undress him, while he was doing the same to Sykkuno. He was so fucking hot under him, shaking with need, constantly pulling him closer to touch him more, harder. He almost ripped his pants when he finally took them off, exposing Sykkuno's already hard cock. It was a beautiful view, but he decided to enjoy it later. Now he had other work to do. 

Corpse leaned down, kissing Sykkuno's beautiful chest and continuing down, very aware of Toast’s hands at his legs, slowly aiming for his own dick. He had a really hard time to stop himself from moaning, it was enough that he spread his legs like a slut so Toast could reach everything he wanted. On the other hand Sykkuno was already very vocal and Corpse loved every sound he made, every impatient pull of his hair when he stopped to go down just for a second. 

Finally he decided to stop torturing this gorgeous man under him and licked his waiting cock before putting his head into his mouth. Sykkuno whined and tried to thrust inside fully, but Corpse didn't let him, not now. He was holding his hips down and set the speed himself, which was way slower than Sykkuno probably wanted. He kept swallowing more of his length until he was finally confident enough to suck every inch of his cock without choking. In the meantime Toast had already stopped teasing him and started rubbing his dick, slapping his exposed ass with this free hand. 

"Beautiful ass, all red from my hands. Fuckable." He heard Toast saying as he was stroking his left cheek before slapping it again, which made Corpse growl with full mouth. He pulled back just for a second, working on Sykkuno's cock with his hand so he wasn't complaining.

"Then fuck it." He offered before going back to his half done blow job. He heard Toast gasping from surprise and then immediately moved, letting him untouched to search a nearby drawer. He definitely didn't whine because of that.

Toast didn't let him wait long, actually he almost tripped and fell how much he was in a hurry. Corpse heard a quiet click and then freezing wet touch on his hole. He shuddered a little from that feeling.

"You sure?" Toast's voice was much deeper, with audible lust in it, but he patiently waited for his consent. 

"Yes." Corpse began to suck Sykkuno's balls instead, afraid he could unintentionally bite him if Toast wasn't that gentle. Sykkuno didn't seem to complain, in fact his moans got more high pitched and he spread his legs wider. Corpse did his best to relax when one finger slowly entered him, focusing on licking Sykkuno's cock and trying to figure out what made him feel the best. 

Toast added a second finger quickly, telling Corpse he was doing a really good job.Sykkuno let Corpse's hair go and instead grabbed his free hand. He was blushing, avoiding eye contact when he positioned Corpse's hand against his own butt.

"Can y-you fi… finger me?" Corpse almost came just from hearing those words from Sykkuno's mouth. He lifted him, little roughly, kissing him deeply, one hand in his hair pushing him closer to him. He broke the kiss when he heard a muffled sound next to him, finding out Toast threw him some lube and a pack of condoms. Oh this was really happening. 

Corpse poured some lube on his shaking hands, gently putting Sykkuno on his back again, mapping his thighs with light touches. Sykkuno was blushing, one hand covering his eyes, the other one clutching the sheets. Corpse was enjoying the view but he was also impatient, especially with all this attention from Toast, he couldn’t go too slow with Sykkuno anymore. He slowly pressed one finger inside him, focused on the feeling of his own ass being fingered and trying to imitate Toast's speed. Sykkuno let out a quiet moan, working on his own cock slowly, now staring above Corpse, probably enjoying looking at Toast’s movements.

After a minute he decided to add another finger, when he felt Toast stopped working his own entrance open and leaned closer to his, biting his ear.  
  
“Ready?” Instead of answering, Corpse turned his head in a little awkward angle to kiss Toast, actually for the first time this evening, but more intensively than anyone before. Toast groaned a little in a kiss and Corpse didn't want to let him go, making these sounds, however the older man forced him to focus on Sykkuno again, going back behind him.  
  
“Relax and look at him.” Corpse did as he was told, bending down more to allow him better access. Sykkuno under him seemed undecided where to look and at what he should focus, sweaty and moaning hard even without too much work from Corpse. He was a beautiful mess. 

Corpse felt unpleasant pressure starting to build up, but also Toast hands on his hard cock slowly pumping, distracting him. He was filling him, inch by inch, without pause for rest, but carefully, reacting at every flinch of his body. Sykkuno under him in the meantime whined from lack of attention because Corpse cannot focus enough and slowed down the speed of his fingers inside him. He lifted his hips a little and thrust against Corpse's fingers on his own, causing Corpse to moan just from looking at him. 

“Oh my God, you feel amazing.” He heard Toast say a second after he stopped moving, which probably meant he was fully inside him. Corpse shifted a little, adjusting himself and getting used to fullness in his ass. It didn't hurt, Toast was very gentle and he did a good job with preparing him, but it wasn't a particularly good feeling also. Luckily he knew it would change in just a second when he decided to start moving. 

“Co- Corpse please… I w-want you too.” Sykkuno whispers, shamelessly pushing himself closer to him, burring Corpse's fingers deeper with every move. Corpse wasnt sure if he can, he still have only two fingers inside him and he wasnt particularly small, so he just added another finger as answer, fucking him with them faster, deeper.  
  
“Want me what, baby?” His voice was a little shaky, but considering Sykkuno's moaning, he still liked it. Corpse decided to stop teasing him and finally change the angle of his fingers, which he kept like that on purpose before and started searching for a little firmer spot. Toast decided he can start moving and fuck, Corpse had once again problem to focus on what he was doing, feeling so full because of him.  
  
“W-want to fuck your ass too, hm?” He growled before bending down again, capturing his cock in his mouth, only to see stars from pleasure seconds after when Toast hit his prostate because of the motion. It took a lot of self control to not just collapse and start begging for more. Instead of it he started to move his head with the same rhythm as Toast was thrusting inside him, still exploring him inside with his fingers. Sykkuno cannot even moan at this point, he just gasped for breath doing small sounds of pleasure between every thrust. 

Corpse wasn't any better, Toast knew what he was doing, torturing him with slow speed but making sure to hit the spot inside him every time. Soon he catched himself moving his hips against him desperate for more, faster, deeper. 

Sykkuno under him couldn’t hold it anymore, cumming silently, his back arching and eyes wide. Corpse didn't stop any of his actions, fingered him through his orgasm until Sykkuno moved away from him, overstimulated. Toast saw that as an opportunity and grabbed Corpse by his throat, forced him to pull up off the bed, pressing it just that hard to stop him from breathing every time he thrust inside him, now rougher than before. 

That and Sykkuno watching them was enough for him, he came with a loud moan, uncertain if he said Toast's or Sykkuno's name, but it doesn't matter at this point anyway. He fell back on the mattress, letting Toast to reach his orgasm too in a few moments after. 

It took them a few minutes to do something else than just breathe. Sykkuno was the first who reached for Corpse, cuddling him into a soft hug and cleaning mess they did with some tissues. Corpse was too tired and overwhelmed to do anything at this point so he just closed his eyes and let him do anything he wanted. Soon he felt another body pressing against his back, now with pure tenderness, placing light kisses at his exposed neck. He managed to pick up one hand, found Toast chin and pulled him to kiss on lips before he fell at Sykkuno's chest again, exhausted. Toast let out a small giggle, covered all of them with a blanket and ran his hand through Corpse's ruffled wet hair, which was the last thing Corpse remembered before instantly falling asleep with a small smile on his lips. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have part two... Also if you want some plot and more of these three together I have work Insomnia on my profile, T rated with more focus on their relationship. Is unfinished, but you can read every chapter on its own.  
> Thank you for every kudo or comment!


End file.
